Touchscreen panels are typically incorporated in various electronic devices to detect a user input (i.e., user touch or hover) and to display content. The touchscreen panels include an active portion capable of detecting the user input and displaying content. This active portion is typically formed from a display panel on top of which a capacitive sensing panel is provided which includes multiple layers of capacitive sensing circuitry arranged in a pattern.
A capacitive sensing panel may be provided in a touchscreen panel for an electronic device such as a smart phone, GPS device, tablet computer, mobile media player, remote control device, or any other device capable of using a touchscreen panel. The sensing panel includes a patterned array of conductive features arranged in an overlapping configuration. For instance, the patterned array of conductive features may include sets of overlapping lines, conductive pads, interleaved structures, diamond structures, lattice structures, and the like. The overlapping conductive features may form capacitive nodes at various points of overlap and/or the conductive features may form capacitive nodes between each of the features and a circuit ground. The capacitive sensing panel may evaluate changes in capacitance at each capacitive node to detect a user touch or hover, such as by a finger or other body part as well as by a tool such as a stylus.